Of the Colder Persuasion
by Bropower125
Summary: AU. Starts around the Midou fight. VampTsu fic with a twist. Tsukune ends up being with Mizore after he finds out that she had to put some of her blood in him too. VampTsuxMiz. Tsukune is not OP in this fic, not by a long shot.(Or atleast he isn't going to be.) (Based off Manga) Pairing might change if I get enough people asking me to change it.
1. Blood Mixing

**Hey Everybody, Its Bropower125 here and well I'm coming out with a 3rd fic at a time, suicidal for most, buuuuuuuuut, I got an idea. I'm putting up a short hiatus on MAU while I work on getting my other story's up to date and in sync. After that I'll rotate which ones are on hiatus and update like that so that every story can more or less keep up and nobody gets bored. Anyways basically this is a vampTsu fic with a twist; possibly a lemony twist if you're lucky. But for now, it's just rated T. The other thing about this fic is that instead of Tsukune being with Moka, he'll be with Mizore. Those are really the only two plot points set in stone other than the starting point, where Tsukune is about to turn into a ghoul, however it starts out w/ Mizore being there so, without further ado; we should commence the story. Also this story will try not to follow the main story line much, also Alucard doesn't exist in this story line and neither does Fairy Tale, Instead there's a whole new enemy that I still need to think of a name for.**

* * *

 _ **AND NO TSUKUNE WILL NOT BE OVERPOWERED(OP)**_

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire

* * *

Moka looked at the dying Tsukune in her arms. His left arm was shattered. She hoped that he would be alright but she knew that would not be the case. With what looked to be some fleshy version of stone sticking out of Tsukune's back, Moka took her chance. She bit Tsukune and injected her blood into him. She saw him dying in front of her. She saw Mizore approach.

"Mizore, I need you to donate some of your blood too, it's the only way to prevent my blood from killing him." Inner Moka had just sacrificed her pride just to save Tsukune; because of this Mizore's eyes went wide. However, she quickly understood. Like the ninja Mizore was; she pulled out a needle full of her blood that was in her pocket. Not another word was said. Even Midou was just sitting there looking on. If Midou had; had any clue as to what was going on he probably would've attacked right about now. Tsukune's eyes reopened. His eyes were now an icy blue. His hair was silver, and beyond all that he had fangs. However Moka wondered why his eyes were blue. Then it hit her. Mizore's blood seems to have just joined her blood in an attempt to save Tsukune instead of attacking her blood like she thought it would. Though it saved Tsukune, Tsukune was now a hybrid. The very thing he had been trying to keep the rest of the school safe from. Midou then said,

"So the familiar strikes back, huh?" his tone cocky and arrogant. Tsukune was now very thirsty from his awakening and when Midou rushed him; he spared not even a second of time. He knocked Midou out and drank him dry. Nobody dared to get near. He then said,

" **Who else would like to challenge me?"** in a deep throaty growl that didn't even sound human. The water from the sprinklers was still falling though it had no effect on Tsukune due to his new affinity for water; all thanks to Mizore's blood. Using the water that had drenched everyone Tsukune froze everyone who rushed him. They all looked like ice sculptures and all of them had stupidly charged him in his new state. He smirked. He could finally be able to protect everyone, and he still had a relatively human mindset to boot; apart from the killing instinct set in by the vampire blood of course. In the long run Mizore's blood had made him more...peaceful. Kurumu and Yukari then showed up and saw what Tsukune had become. Kurumu 'jumped' him like she always had.

"Hi there Tsukune-kun" Kurumu said; a purr audible in her voice. Yukari then noticed the pain Moka was in and turned off the sprinklers. Before Yukari could get back Tsukune passed out from suffocation due to Kurumu's insistence on Tsukune breathing cotton and polyester when she was near. Mizore then threw an ice kunai at Kurumu knocking her out. Kurumu quickly got up and said,

"Why'd you do that?" with anger clearly in her voice.

"Because you were going to kill him, breast monster." Mizore said without any tone whatsoever. Yukari overheard what Mizore had said to the lust demon and started laughing. If Yukari could have said anything she would have asked Mizore where she thought of that insult in particular. The group then walked back to the dorms. Yukari was left to finish laughing. However, Ruby and Tenmei didn't show up.

-xX125Xx-

When Tsukune woke he had found himself in the infirmary. He didn't remember a single thing from his fight with Midou, so he was equally surprised to see Mizore laying next to him on his bed and a creepy looking priest staring at him from the dark corner.

" **Why are you here?"** asked Tsukune with a throaty growl that even surprised himself.

"Relax, child. I am here to help." said the priest whose eyes were glowing. The priest continued on, "Why don't look at yourself in this mirror?" said the headmaster who then promptly handed Tsukune a mirror. Tsukune looked at himself. He felt sorry for himself yet at the same time he knew he could finally protect his friends. Tsukune then wondered why all the AC units were cranked on cold in this particular joint of the hospital. Promptly as if the priest knew what was on Tsukune's mind he said,

"You're going to need to ask Mizore for some of those freezing popsicles she has" a smirk evident on his lips. The priest then walked away and let Tsukune's friends into the infirmary. When Kurumu saw Tsukune she cat-called and then made a purring sound, promptly Moka jumped at Tsukune crushing him under her weight, and Yukari, well Yukari sat there and watched. The priest then pushed his head back through the doorway and said,

"I'll have a rosary ready for you in a week or two." He then promptly left again. Tsukune just laid there, happy to enjoy his friends company.

* * *

 **Anyways, this will slowly turn into a Romance fic but for now it's just a regular fic. Obviously, it's very obvious who Tsukune will end up with by the title alone. Oh and don't forget to review! Doing so inspires me to write out the next chapter earlier.**


	2. Flashbacks, Flashbacks Everywhere

**Hey, Everybody, Bropower125, here, and jeez it's been a while since I updated anything in the R+V Section. Anyways I'll explain why, #1: I actually wanted to take a break and write something in English for the Tokyo Ghoul section since, well, everything there is in Spanish and Indonesian. #2: I just wanted a break and my inspiration chart was off the walls for TG. Also there is seemingly some people who don't think I've finished the manga yet for R+V which is completely wrong, I finished it a couple months ago, I got bored and started reading Tokyo Ghoul, which I've also finished now. Anyways let's get on with this story... Oh btw that one guy who asked what the pairing would be, it will be MizoreXTsukune... unless I get enough reviews telling me I should make it MokaxTsukune or a Tsukune x Moka and Mizore. So you guys can vote for three options. MizXTsu, MokaxTsu, or Both Combined. Honestly I could really care less which one you vote for as long as you don't vote multiple times, though you can change your vote, since you'll have five chapters from now to make your decision, though, I must warn you, if you change your vote you must delete your original review with the vote... Whew, that was a long A/N, hopefully the next few won't be so long...**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it.

* * *

Tsukune got up from his nice peaceful nap in the infirmary, even though it was a hospital it had been called the infirmary since people ended up in here like it was World War II. To be fair it was a school that wasn't exactly the friendliest but what else can you expect from a school full of hormonal teenage monsters. Tsukune thought that was funny; he thought that maybe he should make a joke about it being like the ninja turtles. It could be "HTM" and have its own catchy theme song. That's when he thought for a second.

 _Wait, this is almost like some sort of manga..._ thought Tsukune who clearly didn't know he was a manga character. Once he took a look around he noticed Mizore was gone and Moka was curled up to Tsukune and she was...well, purring...just like a cat even. Tsukune thought that it was oddly calming; in fact he was so calm he didn't even notice that he was petting Moka, just like a cat. When Moka woke up from Tsukune accidentally petting her too hard she glared at him, her look was that of pure evil. She hit him so hard on the head she knocked him out, and he still didn't have his seal...

-VvX125XvV-

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Tsukune looked at his mother, she had just told him that she would be sealing up his memories and his powers, apparently he was_ _ **abnormal**_ _, he didn't know what that meant, but he figured it meant that he was different, an oddity. Tsukune's eyes were blue and pupil-less, his hair was a dark brownish-purple color and his skin was literally as pale as a ghost. He looked at his mom and said,_

" _Mama, why do I have to be sealed? I like being me..." the young boy trailed off. They were in a car bound for the human world he had been told. He decided to try one of his new suckers to see if it at least tasted alright, apparently his sealing would prevent his need for it though. Surprisingly the sucker tasted sweet, even milk-like, which in Tsukune's eyes was a bonus. To top it all off; the flavor of the sucker was grape flavor, whenever Tsukune drank grape juice or root-beer people always told him that the stuff matched with his hair. He didn't mind this comparison, though what did make him angry was when people called him_ _ **root-beer boy**_ _, or_ _ **kool-grape.**_ _He had no clue where the second one came from though..._

 _ **-End of Flashback-**_

-VvX125XvV-

Tsukune got up with a sudden start, he remembered, not everything, but he did remember enough to know his memories were sealed...he decided that the next chance he got that he would go see his mother and ask her about it all, though he would need his seal first...

-VvX125XvV-

Tsukune decided to just sneak out of the hospital, there would be no harm done, it's not like he wasn't fully healed already. As he got to his dorm he plopped into his bed and quickly fell asleep.

-VvX125XvV-

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Tsukune looked at his mom like she was insane... she was going to burn him with frying pan used to make curry to seal him; it was pure utter insanity... As soon as she touched him with the pan he was in intense pain._ _ **Agony**_ _, it was the first word that came to him while he was trying to endure the torture his mother was putting him through. He vowed from this day forward that he would never call her his mother ever again. By the time he finished that thought he was sealed and was never able to remember what he had vowed to himself..._

* * *

 **I hope that was a decent chapter, it wasn't rushed or anything but it was really short, however I hope you like it since my writing has definitely improved now... Remember you can vote on whether Tsukune ends up with Mizore, Moka, or both of them (Hopefully the bed will be big enough...if you know what I mean...)(Yes, I went there...)**


End file.
